Jim Cummings
| birthplace = Youngstown, Ohio | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = "Slash" Curtis "Bull" Donovan "Skink" Lomas Votan Bill Clinton MODOK E.L.F. Luciano Pavarotti Raven Amos Quirt Grey Gargoyle Robot Captain Sentries Old Man Narrator Minister Shocker Man-Spider Chameleon Alternate Man-Spider Absorbing Man | image2 = Shocker.jpg }} James Jonah Cummings (born November 3, 1952), credited as Jim Cummings, is an actor who played "Slash" Curtis, "Bull" Donovan, "Skink" Lomas, Votan, and Bill Clinton on ; MODOK, E.L.F., Luciano Pavarotti, Bill Clinton, Raven, General Amos Quirt, Grey Gargoyle, Robot Captain and Sentries, old man, narrator, and minister on ; Shocker, Man-Spider, Chameleon, and alternate Man-Spider on ; Absorbing Man on ; on ; , and on ; and on . Biography He is known for a large number of roles in Walt Disney Animation Studios features, most famous for Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger. Other notable works include The Transformers, DuckTales, The Flintstone Kids, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, The Smurfs, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Adventures of the Gummi Bears, TaleSpin, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Where's Waldo?, Tiny Toon Adventures, Aladdin, Goof Troop, Darkwing Duck, The Pink Panther, The Addams Family, 2 Stupid Dogs, Batman: The Animated Series, The Lion King, Mighty Max, The Pagemaster, Sonic the Hedgehog, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Pocahontas, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Balto, Friends, Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Life with Louie, Gargoyles, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, The Tick, Mighty Ducks, Earthworm Jim, The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Freakazoid!, Hercules, Superman, Animaniacs, Anastasia, The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Toonsylvania, Pinky and the Brain, Small Soldiers, Antz, King of the Hill, Babe: Pig in the City, Baldur's Gate, Tarzan, Timon & Pumbaa, The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, The Simpsons, The Road to El Dorado, Family Guy, Johnny Bravo, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Jackie Chan Adventures, Max Steel, Shrek, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Kingdom Hearts, Saturday Night Live, House of Mouse, The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai, Ozzy & Drix, Teen Titans, The Powerpuff Girls, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, CatDog, The Batman, Duck Dodgers, The Boondocks, Loonatics Unleashed, TMNT, Bee Movie, Robot Chicken, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, Mass Effect 2, ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'', Epic Mickey, Gnomeo & Juliet, Winnie the Pooh, Spider-Man: Edge of Time, Generator Rex, Infinity Blade II, Star Wars: The Old Republic, Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning, Thundercats, Wreck-It Ralph, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Grand Theft Auto V, The Legend of Korra, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Curious George, Turbo FAST, Adventure Time, Fallout 4, The Penguins of Madagascar, Transformers: Rescue Bots, The Secret Life of Pets, Sing, Star Wars Rebels, The Adventures of Puss in Boots, and Sofia the First. External Links *Official Website *Twitter *Facebook *Instagram *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *Wikipedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Fantastic Four (TV Series) Category:Iron Man (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man (TV Series) Category:The Incredible Hulk (TV Series) Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:Transformers Actors Category:DCAU Actors Category:Gargoyles Actors Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Actors Category:Walt Disney Film Actors Category:Scooby-Doo Actors Category:Mass Effect Actor Category:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Actor Category:Star Trek Actors Category:Family Guy Actors Category:Star Wars Actor